Wings of Memories
by Shuutastic
Summary: Kirge. The Time Devourer has been defeated and the two parallel worlds had clashed with each other... Which reality had dominated which area? Kid carries the burden of knowing everything that happened whilst everyone else's memories got erased... [Ch.5UP]
1. Prologue

_Author's note: Hmm, I haven't done any fanfiction in a while, so please bear with me. This is my first Chrono Cross fanfic, taking place after the battle with the Time Devourer. I don't know how often or what the time intervals between chapter updates will be, as I get randomly inspired everynow and then. Let's just hope this one doesn't end up like my other fanfics and completely die after a few chapters. And of course, Reviews are always welcome. They help keep my writing inspiration thriving.

* * *

_

**Wings of Memories**

Prologue

Chaos filled her mind, worrying about the events that seemed so unreal to her. The harshness of the moments passed flew across her mind, lingering on; picking at her worries. She lay facing the universe above her. Everything else in this world was going on without her; without him. Nothing was going to stop, it would all just move on without them. She thought it was unfair; why did the world go on living while she lay there; alone in the cold, tormented by her worries, by her fears... suffering the fate of being the only one who knew what had happened moments before.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, the light of the starts reflecting upon the drop that meant more than it seemed. She smiled. Upon the chaos and the turmoil that went in her mind, she merely smiled; remembering all the memories she had of him. She remembered their fights, their laughter... the quiet moments in the night when neither could sleep and they talked coyly in the embrace of the night. She remembered his smile, the way he would take charge of everything and made it seem like everything was going to be okay… her smiled turned into quivering lips, full of pain and sorrow. Her worries had gotten to the best of her.

"_What if... I never see him again? I promised that... I would... but... what if..."_

She sat up, hugging her knees against herself in search of warmth in the cold of the night. Another tear rolled down her cheek. She knew this wasn't the warmth she was looking for...

"_Will he be the same...? ...Is he... Is he even alive...?"_

She hugged her knees tighter, her tears broke out into sobs, and her thoughts still rampaged through her mind. She closed hers eyes, clenched her fists and buried her face into her knees as the little drops fell onto her leg.

"_What am I thinking? Of course he's alive... he's not that weak..."_

She looked up at the night sky, hoping on the brightest star she could find. Her heart was shattered, her mind was lost, and her faith waned... she could feel herself falling into an abyss, leading to a harsh difficult road ahead of herself...

"_But... If I could just make it to the end... It would be worth it... it would be worth it to see him again..."_

She finally stood up, wiping her tears away, trying to block out the chaotic thoughts still rampant in her mind. She was determined. Despite all odds, even against her own mind and logic...

"_I'll see him again..."

* * *

_

_A/N: And there you have it. Reviews, comments, suggestions, critique is always welcome._


	2. Realization

_A/N: I forgot to put a disclaimer for my prologue... oo; but then again, it didn't really give out names... so... :D! Anyways, I think I'm gonna go by weekly updates oo It's convenient... and stuff XD Thanks to the two people who reviewed the prologue ox; I assure you my chapters will be much longer than that._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chrono Cross or its characters. D: I just own this pathetic little fanfic. But I doubt anyone would wanna steal it and claim it for themselves anyways.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 Realization**

Bright morning sun shined down upon her sun-kissed body, he golden locks of hair and sky blue eyes shining under the nearly blinding light. Stretching and walking around, Kid found herself fascinated by the coral rocks around Opassa Beach. She sighed, "_The first time I was here... it was with him..."_ her eyes casted down onto the sand, eyeing the little specks, obviously lost in deep thought. _"I wanted to tell him... how much these fascinated me..."_

She quickly snapped back to reality.

"Oi... what the hell am I thinking?" Kid shook her head, all these emotions, these sudden thought patterns, it was all new to her. "Bloody hell..." she remembered what Schala had said. The two worlds were merged together and everyone's memory of all that had happened had been erased. "Everyone's except mine..." Though she felt that way, she couldn't help feeling like she wasn't quite remembering everything. She sighed once again, her hand drifting towards her dagger, making sure it was still there. _"I might need this again... soon..."_ She pulled the weapon out, staring at her rainbow colored reflection.

_"What's this?" Kid looked surprised, the thing he was holding out to her looked more like a cosmetic accessory than a weapon._

"_It's your dagger." He merely replied; a smile on his face and his hand still extended._

"_My dagger!" Kid was shocked now, "Oi! I ain't fighting with this rainbow pixie stick!" She crossed her arms and looked away to her side._

_He laughed at her comment and actions, taking the dagger with him as he walked past her, smoothly placing it back in its sheath._

_Kid looked at him as he walked away. "Oi! Hey!"_

She put the dagger back in its sheath, deciding she was lingering too much on what was already probably forgotten. Gazing upon the cliffs above her, she strolled through the beach, walking out through the Komodo lizards, not bothering to fight any of them. Once she had gotten past the rocks into the open plains and trees, she contemplated where to go. Looking to her right, she could barely see the entrance to a humble town she remembered as Arni. Her heart skipped a beat; she knew she'd go there sooner or later.

Her anxiety got the best of her and she turned away, casting her eyes to the ground; walking towards Cape Howl. She mentally kicked herself; why is she so nervous? She sighed, _"At least I'm not backtracking..."_ she told herself as she climbed the rocky cliff, watching a few beach bums try to avoid getting caught in the spewing geysers. Her eyes started to cast downwards once more as she neared the edge; she saw the rock and neared it, refusing to look at what was written on the rock. Turning around to face another cliff above, she sat down, her back leaning on the rock.

"_Heh... that's where I first saw him..."_ Kid sat reminiscing, fiddling with the small rocks between her gloved fingers. Her hand found itself on the side of the rock she was leaning against, and suddenly all of her reminiscence stopped. She slowly got up and turned around at the same pace, looking down at the rock even slower, with her eyes closed. She knew this was a way to know if he was still here... Which 'reality' had dominated the one she was currently in? Would she be able to keep her 'promise'...? She winced away, as if the rock was emitting a blinding heat; but in time, she managed to look up at it and open her eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat once more.

"...Serge... and Leena... forever..."

She choked back a sinking feeling inside of her. She felt... uncontrollably happy; yet so crushed at the same time. He was alive; the reality of his presence had dominated the world of reality that he left so early. ...But... He was with _her_... And from the writings on the rock, it seemed like they'd be together for a while. Kid felt hatred building up inside of her... jealousy... she had wanted to take her dagger and slash at the words... make her mark between them... leave the rock in pebbles, as if doing that would make the relationship non-existent. ...but, alas, her conscience kicked in, stopping herself right as her hand had gone to the hilt of her dagger. She twitched a bit, her eyes shimmering under the sun; water had filled them, but she refused to let them fall. She closed her eyes and turned to the sky, shaking her head as she felt the smallest tear escape the corner of her eyes.

She blinked a few times; her thoughts were now a blank chaos. She knew what she wanted to do next... what she needed to do. Her feet moved almost as if they had a mind of their own, jumping over rocks, turning on paths, avoiding the trees standing before her. She had entered a small festive fishing village, passing an old man who tried to greet her at the entrance.

She had slowed down to a brisk walk after some time, and anyone she had passed seemed to be staring at her every action. Small children gathered together in groups and watched her as if she was the most fascinating creature they had ever witnessed. Passing many small huts, she headed for the dock; the gentle sea breeze caressing her face, trying to calm her racing thoughts. She finally looked up ahead of her, finding herself farther than she had intended to go. Children were playing in the ocean, men were fishing in their little canoes, and nice views of an island of mountains were off in the distance...

"Hey! May I ask who you are and what business you have dashing into Arni like that? How rude!"

A slightly annoying voice had ruined the once peaceful view in front of her, she turned towards the owner of the voice, only to find that it belong to no-one other than...

"Leena..."

* * *

_A/N: --;;; Myah, ok... sorry if this seemed like a disappointment compared to the prologue... I got... lazy, you could say. /And I got uber distracted with things like Ragnarok, Livejournal, DevianArt and MSNM out there. Xx;;; But yeah, sorry if this was a disappointment TTATT! Please review and tell me how I can make it better!_


	3. Reunion

_Omfg, I'm so sorry. I said I'd update this every week, but I slacked off xx; a lot of things happened, I lost internet for over a month and a half, school started and etc... But, I'm back; and hopefully, I'll be able to update this more often! Thanks for all the people who reviewed!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chrono Cross or any characters from it._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 Reunion**

Kid turned around; hearing the sound of a girl's voice with the tone of annoyance in it. Her golden locks bounded by the crimson ribbon haloed around her as she turned; her eyes setting on the other figure of a woman about 10 feet away from herself. The girl had reddish brown hair, the expression of a bull and was tapping her feet with annoyance on the dock. Kid squinted at her as if the sun was getting in her eyes; but in truth, she was narrowing her eyes at her; for she already knew who the young lady was.

"Well? Are you deaf, or do you not understand me?" The girl tapped her feet on the dock a bit faster, getting more annoyed by the second.

Kid smirked at her, bowing her head slightly, "Forgive me, mate." She smiled at her, and pretended not to know a thing, "But it's jus' that... I've been lookin' fer someone. I heard he lives 'round here." She shifted her balance from foot to foot, "Jus' got a bit excited when I realized I was in the right area." She stopped shifting a bit, still slightly smiling at the young girl inquiring her.

The girl flipped her auburn hair, crossing her arms and shifting her balance to one side, "Well, okay. That's a plausible reason; but you didn't have to go running in here without even greeting the man at the gate. Kind of rude, if you ask me." She shifted her balance again, turning a bit towards the village. She spoke again, not giving Kid a moment to be able to speak her opinion, "Anyways, I'm Leena. I know the people of the village pretty well, and they know me, so if you need anything; I'm the one to ask." She spoke in a prideful tone.

Kid shook her head, "Thanks, but no thanks, I know where to go." She walked past Leena, heading briskly towards the small hut near the outdoor shops. As she neared, she saw a boy putting on a bandana walk out the village gate. She stopped in front of the house, glancing between the door and the entrance, contemplating where to go.

"Hey! You!" Leena yelled from the docks. She was walking swiftly towards Kid.

Kid stiffened for a moment, the little hairs on the back of her neck and on her arm standing up anxiously. She didn't dare turn around to witness the easily taunted vixen coming towards her, nor did she want to stay in the village for Leena to chase her around. Instead she moved her feet swiftly out towards town and headed towards Opassa beach once more.

As she walked down the path through Lizard Rock, Kid couldn't help but notice the little Komodo lizards running about; She couldn't get near them, for they ran away with incredible agility the moment she neared, but she could still observe them from a distance. She jumped along the rocks, the inhabitants of the area curiously watching her, but keeping their distance; she climbed the last obstacle and walked towards the beach.

She dragged her feet across the soft sand as she walked, leaving little bits of sand on her boots. Kid stood still for a moment. Before sitting down and taking her boots off, unwrapping the bandages around her feet and re-wrapping them higher. She stood up once again, still dragging her feet, letting little grains of sand flow in-between her toes. She walked towards the shoreline; sitting down several feet away from where the water stopped and looked at the calm, blue ocean. _"It's so calm... It's amazing how many things are hidden below it..."_ She smirked at the possible treasures that have sunken in the past; her love of treasure was flowing through her mind again.

The water moved and rippled at one area, Kid looked at it, curious to see what was causing such an abnormality in the water. _"Probably some fish..."_ She thought to herself, but kept looking nonetheless.

Kid didn't have to wait long to see what was underwater; the water splashed around a bit before a boy, shirtless, stood up with a shell in his hands. He shook his head, the water in his hair flying off as little droplets, falling back into the ocean. He took his free hand and ran it through his hair several times, ruffling it a bit. The boy examined the shell, turning it this way and that; and turned around towards the shore to see a girl sitting in the sands. He scratched his head and stayed above the water for a moment before giving the girl a smile and throwing the shell towards the shore, landing on a black cloth several feet away from the girl.

Kid watched and didn't move. She watched the shell come towards the shore, landing on what looked like a shirt with a few other shells. She fiddled with the hilt of her dagger, _"I'll talk to him when he finishes collecting shells..."_ Her heart skipped a few beats as she waited; taking out her dagger and drawing on the sand.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the craptastic update intervals again xx; Thanks for the reviews; I'll try to update this more often. –Shuurei_


	4. Amnesia

_... Hiyo guys, thanks for reviewing again! I'm so sorry if anyone got annoyed by the notification e-mail I sent; I just felt I needed to since I hadn't updated in so long. Anyways, we're getting to the good parts :O things won't be so sweet anymore... (err, wait... were they ever sweet?) Enough of my rambling, let's get to it!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chrono Cross or any of its characters. I do, however, own this fanfiction. You steal, I eat you, understand? ..:D Good._

**

* * *

Chapter 3 Amnesia**

The beach was peaceful today; seagulls flew in the distance, the horizon was clear, the water was a lovely transparent blue. Kid looked up from her sand doodles everynow and then to see the boy surface with a shell that he threw onto the black cloth onto the shore. It was about half an hour after Kid sat to observe him that the boy finally stopped looking for seashells and started walking to shore.

Kid was startled when she looked up again, realizing that the boy was now approaching her. She did not express any outward reactions however; she kept a stoic face and tilted her head out of curiosity. She felt a weird sensation inside of her. Fear, Anxiety, Happiness... and more emotions rushed to her and clashed together all at once, giving her a total reaction of her foot twitching from the tingling sensation.

The boy however, did not near her; rather, he went towards the collected shells and tied them up inside what Kid finally realized was his shirt. He stood in the same spot for a moment, looking around him aimlessly, as if he was taking in the view that he spent so much of his life in.

Finally, he shook his head to fling off the water that was hanging at the tips of his blue locks and walked towards where Kid was sitting. She had fascinated him, and he was wondering what she was doing there, sitting for so long in the same spot.

Kid pretended not to notice him advancing towards her, though her heart jumped at every step he took. She busied herself by writing an intricate character on the sand, the 22-stroke character of "kyou". She felt it fit the moment, considering it meant to be astonished.

When the blue haired boy had come within a few feet of her, he stopped and gave her a simple "Hello". Kid looked up and smiled at him and greeted him back with her accented "Oi". She knew she wasn't smiling out of courtesy, but rather; because she heard that familiar voice she's grown so accustomed to. He lingered standing for a moment before taking little inching steps towards her.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here? I don't believe I've ever seen you before."

Kid forced herself to keep a smile and carry on a conversation with the boy to explain who she was and her purpose on the beach; fabricating a story about her comrades telling her that they had left a boat here and were unable to retrieve it because they had angered an old fisherman around the bay. The story had made both laugh, but Kid was trying her best not to feel the knocking on her heart that was telling her brain _'He doesn't remember you.'_

After Kid was done explaining her purpose, the boy stood up realizing the time. "Oh, it's almost noon... I have to go back to Arni, I have to give these shells to someone."

Kid nodded at him, also standing up. "Arni? I have to go there to buy some things and a lunch. Mind if I come with you?"

The boy was already a few steps ahead when he turned around and smiled at her. "Sure, maybe my mom can make you something." He laughed and started walking again. Not long after, he turned around and bowed at her, "I'm sorry, I've been so rude; I didn't even introduce myself." Kid nodded at him as he stood up to his full height. "My name is Serge."

Kid resisted the urge to say 'I already knew that.' And nodded at him, "Me name's Kid. Nice to meet ya, mate."

Serge nodded and started walking towards Arni again with Kid just a few steps behind him.

The walk towards the village took more out of Kid than one would think. She hid it well though, for it was more of an emotional pain rather than physical. She had finally found out the truth, she now knew that the world where Serge was alive had dominated the one where he was dead; and that gave her a great relief. However, Kid felt an emptiness knowing that Serge didn't know who she was; and it worried her even more knowing Leena was with Serge in this reality, there was no getting around that.

The two entered Arni village with quite a distance between themselves. The old man at the gate greeted them and this time, Kid bowed at the old man and apologized for not acknowledging him earlier when she entered the village. The man nodded at her and assured her it was okay while Serge walked off and gave the shells to a little girl near the village restaurant.

Kid was already taking slow advancing steps towards him when suddenly the all too familiar vixen can rushing towards him and started to scold him.

"You're LATE! You were supposed to be here and HOUR ago!" Leena yelled at the boy. He didn't seem to care that much, for he was only walking towards his house, doing his best to ignore Leena, which in turned, angered her more. "Don't you ignore me! What took you so long!"

Serge stopped to calm her a bit and scratched his head, not quite sure what to say to her. He would've said that he stopped to chat with Kid, but he was smarter; he knew that would only further aggravate the already raging female. He was stuck and all he could do was slump and sigh.

Kid walk towards them, not quite knowing why; she knew Serge didn't remember her, but almost masochistically, she felt a need to be near him; no matter how much pain it caused her emotionally. Leena looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, hello again." She said in a stinging voice.

Kid looked at her and waved with an apathetic expression, and all was silent for a few moments. Serge felt the tension and broke the silence, "Oh, so you two have met?"

Leena sneered at Serge, almost as if she wanted to hit him for knowing Kid. "Yes, we met earlier this morning. She said that she was looking for someone that lived around here." Leena wrapped her arm around Serge's, as if showing Kid what was hers.

Serge ignored Leena's actions and looked at Kid, "Oh, I thought you were looking for your boat?"

Kid panicked and quickly made up another story; telling both of them that she was indeed looking for the boat and that the person she was looking for was the fisherman who was angered by her comrades. Serge seemed to accept the story pretty well, but Leena was a bit more stubborn, poking questions when she felt like Kid was lying, but eventually, Leena believed her story.

Kid shook her head, swaying the golden locks off her eyes and she looked up at the clear blue sky; not really knowing what to do next. Serge had gone inside his house with Leena and stayed for a few moments. Kid was unsure of what to do, but she felt it was rude if she just left. _'Then again, it was pretty rude o' them to leave me out here by m'self..."_ She paced a bit back and forth until she finally saw Leena emerge out of the levitated house, gave Kid a warning look and ran off towards the dock again. Serge also emerged soon after, this time with a nice white button-up shirt on; looking off at Leena's direction before walking briskly towards Kid, making his blue locks and white shirt flow with the wind.

The boy bowed and apologized for leaving her by herself, "My mom just made lunch, and she had made one for Leena, but she couldn't stay; So I thought instead of me eating it all, why not give one to you?"

Kid looked at him, not sure how to respond.

Serge blinked, "Err, what I'm saying is, would you like to have lunch?"

"Oh, uhm. Sure, mate." Kid nodded and kindly accepted, though she wasn't hungry. The excitement and anxiety she was experiencing earlier added to the indescribable mass of emotions she was feeling now had eliminated her hunger.

Serge nodded and ran back inside. Kid took her time to walk towards the house; looking up at the skies, seeing grey clouds forming quickly.

_

* * *

A/N: D: oh my god, this chapter is so below par with the others... I'm so sorry. Xx; Sorry if I'm updating too slow for you guys... I just don't wanna rush, ya? If I do, the chapters turn out craptastic. (Kind like this one... x x;; Sorry.) T T;; And I don't think you guys would like craptastic chapters that much. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I try to come out with good chapters as fast as I can! D:_


	5. Memories

_Hmm, I've sparked off so many ideas for this fic... But, don't you guys think I should live up to the "angst" portion of this story? Hee, I'll get there soon... might not be in this chapter, but I'll get there... :D_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chrono Cross. D: I own this fic. That is all.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4 Memories**

The skies were quickly forming grey clouds, covering the serene blue that was visible just a few moments ago. Along with the sudden change of weather, Kid's internal thoughts were also changing. She was a stranger to this new but all too familiar world. She had no place to stay, and she had no money to fend for herself. _'Looks like I'll be having to revert to old ways for a while...'_ She sighed and continued to walk silently inside, following Serge. _'Or maybe... nah...'_

Serge led her inside the kitchen, where his mother had prepared 2 bowls of squid gut pasta; Serge looked at his mother, who was washing a lone bowl. _'Sometimes it amazes me how fast she eats...'_ He shrugged and looked at Kid, motioning his hand towards the food, "Ehrm, I hope you like squid gut pasta."

Kid chuckled, remembering the first time they had before ordered some of the soup in Termina.

"_Do ya like Squid gut pasta, mate?" Kid looked at Serge, tapping her feet lightly on the wooden floor of the restaurant._

"_Uh... I've never had it before." Serge scratched his head, not quite sure of what to think of the bowl of food in front of him. Or at least, he assumed it was food._

_Kid laughed, eating some from her bowl. "Try it, it's bloody good."_

_Serge took the fork beside the bowl and poked his food around a bit, getting little bits that would occasionally fall off when he raised it._

_Kid laughed at his attempts, "It's really tricky ta get it ta stay on th' fork; here, look, ya have to twirl it 'round a few times." She showed him the proper way of doing it before putting the forkful of pasta in her mouth. She grinned at him, "Now ya try it, mate."_

_Serge nodded, taking the fork and the bowl and imitating what Kid had done. He was successful in getting a nice juicy amount on the fork, but when he lifted it off the bowl and towards his mouth to eat it, the tricky piece of food slipped off the fork and landed on his crotch. Serge looked down and couldn't believe what he had just done. Kid on the other hand was cracking up beside him, telling him he'd be smelling like squid all day long._

Shaking her head and coming back to reality, Kid sat down at the table, trying to wipe the silly smirk off her face before Serge could see it. It seemed to work... either that or the was too busy stuffing his face with food to notice it. Kid shook her head and started to eat her bowl of food.

"_Aww... Tha's okay, mate. Ya should still try it!" Kid chuckled at Serge wiped the last bit of squid from his shorts; he definitely smelled like squid._

_Serge shook his head, "That's okay, I'd rather take a swim and get the smell off of me."_

_Kid pouted, "Then that's defeat the whole purpose o' us coming here!" She looked at her bowl and saw that there was still a forkful of pasta left; she handed the bowl towards Serge, "Here, try it!" Serge shook his head, having started on the wrong foot with the relationship he had with the pasta. Kid offered it again, but Serge still refused._

_Kid drew back her hand and started to twirl the pasta around her fork, sighing a bit. "Fine, fine, if you don't take it then... hmm..." She lifted the fork up from the bowl, all of the pasta skillfully placed on the fork. "Serge." Serge looked up, the fork in front of his face; he blinked, not sure what to do. Kid tilted her head, "C'mon. Say 'ahh'..."_

_Serge inched away a few times, "Wha..." Kid took this opportunity and shoved the fork in his mouth, not too hard, but with a surprising gentle touch. Serge paused for a moment before biting down on the fork, showing Kid that the pasta was in his mouth. Kid slid the fork away from his mouth and watched his reaction to it; Serge paused for a moment, then started to chew on it, and then eventually downed it. Kid nodded at him, "Well?"_

_Serge gulped, not saying a word._

_Kid watched him, awaiting an answer. She waited patiently until she realized that Serge was starting to cough. "Oops... guess I put too much more than ya could handle, eh, mate?" She took her glass of water and handed it too him. Serge gratefully took it and downed the whole glass of water within five gulps._

_Regaining his composure, he looked at Kid and gave her a thumbs up, "...Was good."_

_Kid laughed at him again._

She looked down at her bowl and realized it was empty, _"Oops, guess I was eating faster than I thought..." _ She looked at Serge; the boy had been done way before her and was now staring in his room and out the window at the ocean and the grey skies. _"He's loved the dish ever since then..."_ She chuckled in her mind.

Once he realized that Kid was done eating, he took the bowls and started to wash them; Marge had gone out to the restaurant to buy some cooking materials from the chef. "Where do you live, Kid?" He inquired.

Kid stiffened a bit, not quite sure how to answer the question; she had to resort to lying again. "Ehrm... Well, I'm from the mainland." Or a half-truth.

Serge gave her a peculiar look, "Oh, I see. Why are you here on the archipelago?"

Kid's mind rushed to fabricate another answer, "I told you already."

Serge raised an eyebrow at her, "For a boat? You're staying here for a boat and to talk to a fisherman?"

Kid shrugged and gave him a grin, "I have some other business, too, ya know."

Serge started to dry off the bowls with a clean cloth and faced Kid, "Oh?" He asked with an interested tone.

Kid smirked at the boy, pleased with her response, "I'm looking for someone else."

Serge nodded and did not proceed to ask anymore questions; He took the dried out bowls and placed them in the wooden cabinet above the sink.

Kid looked outside, the sky was pretty dark now; it was going to rain soon. She had to leave now to get to Termina if she wanted someplace to stay with a roof before it got dark. She looked at Serge, "...Uhm... I have to go..."

Serge looked disappointed, "Hmm? So soon?"

Kid nodded at him. Serge scratched his head and looked outside, "Are you sure? It's going to rain soon... why don't you stay in Arni for a while? Leena said that the fishermen were coming back soon and we're gonna have a nice feast."

Kid hesistated and debated in her mind, if she stayed, there might be a chance Serge would ask her to stay the night considering the weather, but there was a margin of a "what if" in there. If Serge didn't offer, she would have to search for someplace to stay quickly at night; if she left now, she can miss out on the banquet and get a nice hotel for sure. Alas, she must've nodded whilst in contemplation, for Serge had exclaimed "Great!" And ran out to the town, signaling for her to come with him. Kid sighed, _"Jus' gotta hope fer the best, I guess..."_

Serge had ran off to Radius' training grounds, where the banquet was to be held to help set up the cover above as a makeshift roof so that the rain would not ruin the party if it was to come. Kid sat on the porch of the elevated hut, watching them work because Serge insisted that she not do anything for she was a guest to the town. Leena had come not long after they had started to work and started to order around a few people, pointing out their mistakes and insulting their incompetence. Kid played around with Poshul everynow and then, the lively dog had forgotten her and saw her as a new person to play with, and Kid played along out of her boredom.

After everything was set up, the fishermen started a fire in the middle of the whole area and brought in all the extra fish they had caught that day. All were fairly large, and some were even still alive.

"The sea is a'plenty today!" One fisherman exclaimed.

"It's nature's way of repaying us for the lack of catches last year, I guess." A young fisherman next to Serge said. The young man looked at Serge for agreement and Serge nodded at him.

Kid looked at Serge and forced a smile, even though she knew in the back of her mind that she would have trouble finding a roof to sleep under tonight.

* * *

_A/N: Don't kill me, but to tell the truth, this chapter's been done since a day after I uploaded the last chapter. I just added the last sentence today and uploaded it. Did I torture you guys much? Aha, Next chapter involves more conflict. Hopefully. My chapters never seem to turn out the way I predict them, so who knows. I'll try not to keep you guys waiting so long again, hee._


End file.
